I miss you, darling
by Takiarika
Summary: A year into Helga's coma, we visit one of the days Arnold comes to visit her. A tiny less than 500 word doodad I wrote up. Backstory added and what happens after Helga wakes up in the works.
1. Chapter 1: present

A/N: Hey beautiful people! Rika here. Even though I should probably be paying more attention to other stories I had planned, I decided to upload this little doodad that I actually just wrote up randomly while I was bored in class :3 Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Arnold's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he slowly walked into the stark white cold room. The shades were open, letting light into the room, illuminating the only area with color. There were many bouquets, creating a rainbow of color surrounding his love and his heart: Helga. He wandered slowly in a bit more, more hopeful now that he saw she had a bit more color. He also saw a vase of the fresh pink lilies and orchids Phoebe replaces every few days and smiled. He smiled even wider when he saw all the fresh flowers surrounding Helga's bed along with the fresh deep pink rose that her parents brought her every day for the past year. Arnold tentatively stepped closer and held her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Hi," he breathed, "I miss you. Everyone misses you. They say hi. Especially Sophie. She's getting so big now. Olga wants you to be her godmother, too. She's toddling around already and calls me Unckie." Arnold chuckled and smiled at the memory. "You'll love her."

Arnold stared at Helga for awhile, his smile fading and sorrow overtaking his features. He clutched her hand like a lifeline. "Darling please, wake up. I love you, please come back," He pleaded raspily, holding back tears. He reached out one hand to smooth back a stray lock of her loose deep yellow hair, sniffling. After awhile he stood up to give her a kiss goodbye, still holding her hand, when he felt a small pressure on his fingers. He looked down to see Helga's hand tightening, and quickly looked back to her face. A small frown was beginning to form, and her heart rate was beginning to speed up. Arnold's mouth fell open in shock as he started to process what was happening. Helga's other hand started clenching, and Arnold jumped in shock. "Help! She's waking up!" Arnold shouted, running to the room doorway. He looked back at the bed and laughed, tears running down his cheeks. "She's waking up."

A/N: So how was it? Even though it was just a little something, I would still love to hear what you guys thought, whoever decided to look at this. Thanks! ~ Rika


	2. Chapter 2: Before

A/N: Hi guys! Rika here. So I saw the reviews, and I just want to say thank you so much for the feedback! I can't believe that you guys liked it so much! So, I'm going to make this story into a three parter. The first one that I posted will be the present time, this next one will be the back story, and the last one will be what happens after the doctors get in the room and Helga is awake. I hope I can keep up to snuff and make it enjoyable to read. :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Helga, please, be careful. You know I don't like it, but I know you'll be ok. Just promise me you'll be as careful as you can be?"

"Of course I will be careful, football head. I know being a cop is dangerous but I can handle it. I'm tough, but that's one of the things you love most about me, isn't it?" Helga teased.

Arnold sighed. "I know you'll be ok. I just don't want my wife to get hurt, that's all."

Helga turned away from the mirror she had been peering into while she adjusted her uniform and walked over to Arnold leaning against the bathroom door frame. She took hold of one of his hands. "I know, and I won't get hurt. It's only my first day. I mean, how much action am I gonna see on my first day?" She said reassuringly, smiling softly.

Arnold sighed again, caressing her hand. "You're right. I'm sure everything will be fine and I'm just being paranoid. I just can't shake the feeling like something will go wrong today, though."

"Good. And don't worry about that feeling. For all you know it could just turn out to be me burning dinner again." Helga rolled her eyes at the memory.

"That could be true. That was really bad, though. The whole house smelled like burnt lasagna the rest of the night." Arnold said, smirking.

Helga punched him in the arm playfully "Like you did any better. Need I remind you of that time you decided to try and cook instead?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I didn't even know Gerald could laugh that long."

"Uh huh. I'd love to keep teasing you though, believe me I would, but I gotta go soon or I'm gonna be late, and you will be too." Helga said, laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. Remember, we go see my parents and then Olga tonight too. See you tonight, I love you" Arnold said, still blushing.

"See ya tonight, I love you too." Helga said, reaching up to give him a kiss.

At that the two went on their way, Arnold to his architecture firm and Helga to the Hillwood Police Department.

Walking in the door, Helga was first greeted by the Chief of Police, who welcomed her to the team and assigned her a partner, who was a reserved but kind woman a bit older than Helga named Nadia.

"Hi Helga, welcome to the force." Nadia said smiling and shaking Helga's hand, "Today, I'm just gonna show you around the office and we'll go out in the cruiser and take a look at our main patrol area. Sound good?"

Helga nodded excitedly, eager to begin. "Lead the way"

From there the two walked throughout the office, Nadia sharing little tips and even little secrets like where the best donuts were kept. "I know it's so cliché, cops eating donuts," Nadia grinned, "But who wouldn't think donuts are a good idea?"

After a couple of hours, they both went out in the cruiser and headed downtown, Nadia's main patrol area. The two immediately got along very well in the cruiser, and the two had been laughing at a story Helga had told about Arnold. But just as Nadia was about to tell a story about her own husband, her dispatch radio went off. She picked it up and was greeted by the voice of the Chief of police. "Nadia, you have to get to the downtown Walberg Apartments complex immediately! We have report of arson, and we need backup getting everyone to safety and away from the complex. We have word that there is a chance of a dangerous fire and potential explosion. Keep Pataki out of the main danger area and keep her to attend to the people. I don't want her to start off with something as dangerous as this."

"Understood, I'm on my way." Nadia said, switching on her siren and speeding through traffic.

Helga had heard the whole thing and couldn't contain a tingle of excitement. This would be her very first call as an officer, after all.

Nadia was not so happy. She had a look of extreme determination and anxiety on her face as she watched the road. "Listen, Helga. This is a very serious matter, and even though this is your first call, I need you to act as if you have been working this for years. The Chief NEVER calls unless it is an extremely important task, and usually things like this don't end as they should for some of the people involved. So please, be absolutely careful and keep a good watch on the people. Some of them will be distraught. Understand?"

"I understand." Helga said, now feeling a bit of apprehension worm its way into her stomach. She couldn't help but think of what Arnold had said that morning about something going wrong.

Helga steeled herself as the cruiser jerked to a stop and she and Nadia immediately jumped out and headed to one of the head officers at the scene, Lieutenant Bradford. He was a serious man that looked like he must smile a lot outside of work.

"Ladies, we have a bad situation here. We have several officers on the ground gathering people and keeping them behind blockades. We also have a few teams of firefighters on the ground trying to put out the fire, but it is still out of control though we are sure that an explosion may not occur. Right now, I need you, Petersborn, to help the other officers finish escorting people away from the building," Nadia nodded and ran off, glancing back at Helga and giving a thumbs up, "And welcome to the force Pataki. Since this is your first experience I'm going to put you away from the danger zone to help care for the people and get statements on the situation. Good luck."

Helga gave a small smile and headed over to a group of officers and firefighters by a white service van and handing out blankets, as it was an early November morning and quite cold. She immediately picked up a stack and went over to the further corners of the group to people watching the flames. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them, especially an elderly man gazing at the burning apartments sadly. He had just lost his home.

She continued on through the group of people, making sure everyone had been taken care of. Now satisfied, she turned to go back to the van with blankets when she saw a little girl walking around the bushed area by one of the blockades. Helga turned around to scan for a possible mother, when she suddenly heard someone yell "Stop!"

_Oh no _Helga thought, looking to find the little girl running towards the fire. She immediately took off, her only instinct to get the little girl away from the fire, a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. The little girl had almost reached the line of firefighters when Helga finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm. She screamed, begging Helga to let her go find her dog that she was sure was still in the building. Helga was about to answer when suddenly a firefighter was yelling at her to run as he ran off to warn others. Everything slowed down as Helga looked toward the fire and saw it had an odd shade of green. She heard snapping, and was beginning to feel the immense heat on her face. Without hesitation, she laid the girl on the ground and got on top of her, shielding her with her own body. Just then, she felt the blast, hot on her back, and felt little bits of metal cut into her skin. She felt a sharp pain as something struck her head, the world was thrust into darkness.

A/N: That's all for now, and sorry for the lateness. :/ Review and tell me what you thought! ~Rika


End file.
